bleachonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
ShinoZuka Takuya
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = August 25 581 (Spirit Age of 73) | gender = Male | height = 152cm (5'6") | weight = 60kg (132lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | partner = Maylhenki Shakasho | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shin'o Academy | shikai = | bankai = }} ShinoZuka Takuya (Takuya, ShinoZuka) Appearance Human He stands at 5 foot 6 inches. He has long blond hair. A nice looking faded tan, for the ladies. He has a shaped head that is perfect for anyone. He keeps a small nose and wide eyes. His ears poke out of his hair as it tends to spike backwards sometimes. He wears a casual suit as he would be the so called "Nerd" of his class. He kept a formal Black suit top. With a lighter tint of Black Pants. With some very fancy dress shoes to keep more in formal condition. Shinigami Shinozuka prefers his long blonde hair. He keeps the pale look he had when he had died on that horrible day. He were's his casual Shinigami outfit. With it's long black robe, Keeping it exactly 5 inches from touching the ground. He also were's a belt he likes to keep it blue. It adds a little bit more of him into his outfit. Upon his back is the scar left from his death. Stretching from his top-left shoulder-blade to the middle right of his back. His weapon of choice is very specific. He carriers a Katana at almost similar length to the sword that had killed him. He keeps a bend that looks very identical to his death sword. The features of his Katana are weirdly match to the sword that had killed him. Personality Human He always kept a smart attitude. Correcting a lot of things. He put most of his personality into school work. He became a fan of Fantasy Battle books. There was just something about those books that took a lot of his interest. He was a nice kid unless you tried to talk trash to him or his "Few" friends. Then he would do something about it. Appose his nerdy ego, he was much stronger then most people would have thought. He kept his strength on a low profile. He really didn't want anybody to know. It would seem weird to him. He also has another side that might not be as noticeable as the other attributes he carries. The other side of Shinozuka is a shy boy. He wasn't a very social to many people. He didn't talk to anyone except his friends and family. Or people he knew. People didn't really realize this. He also had a passion to help the people he cared for. He wouldn't want to help somebody he didn't have to, for safety measures. So he did help those he cared for. He could have saved a life if anyone of them was fairly injured. Shinigami Shinozuka's personality soon became one of a kind. He starts to realize that it is important to help everybody. He now helps the weak of the strong. Whenever he can. He does this due to the help of the Soul-Reaper that helped him. Now he doesn't care if people see him strong or not. He now sees that the other Soul-Reapers are just as strong and have tons of skill. He has turned into a more social man considering he is going to have to help random spirits. Becoming a Soul-Reaper is starting to change a lot about Shinozuka. Something that really has changed about Shinozuka is he went from willing to save his families life till the end, to willing to risk his life for anyone. He had made the decision clear to other people. He now knows his destiny. History History Part 1 Shinozuka worked with his dad at the shack downtown. His dad was pretty well know for selling at good deals. Shinozuka would usually clean up the shop and grab packages from the back. He worked pretty well for, "No Pay". But one day Shinozuka was working in the shop, and his dad was taking a break... as Shinozuka was holding down the shop with not a person a sight, a mysterious man appeared at the front doors. Shinozuka greeted the man with a happy "Hello!" The man just ignored and walked in. He took a little bit of a look around the shop.... When suddenly a quick movement was made and he had been slashed up his back. Shinozuka had fallen to the ground. Quickly reacting with the sword the man made another deep gash going down Shinozuka's back connecting to the other cut. There laying on the ground dying was the helples Shinozuka. Later his father had returned and saw the mess... His dad called the police and everything got sorted out fast. Shinozuka was pronounced dead soon enough. The murderer was never found, and he actually stole some of the shops important items. History Part 2 A few days later with Shinozuka living as a spirit, he finally realised that no one could see or hear him. Shinozuka got very depressed. He moaned around for a couple of days confused, wondering why me? Why now? But one day as Shinozuka's restless spirit was walking through the town, he heard a loud moaning noise. He looked around in fear, not knowing what to do. Then a couple seconds later he heard the load moan again. Shinozuka got worried, he had never heard this noise before... so at a full sprint Shinozuka starting going throughout the streets. Suddenly..... he came upon something he had never seen before. So big and weird looking. The creature looked down at him. Shinozuka gulped big. "Delicious" the creature said. Shinozuka immediately started running off away from it. But it was to fast. A few minutes later after along amount of running. Shinozuka was grabbed. Slowly lifted into the air Shinozuka knew he was going to die soon, no not soon, NOW. When Shinozuka was seconds from death, he heard a call, "He you! We both know it's me you want, not that weak spirit. How about we let him go while we tangle a little bit, eh?" The creature then stated "Soul Reaper! Delicious" Soon enough the so called "Soul Reaper" had defeated the monster and saved the spirits life. "What was that, can you hear me Soul Reaper?" The soul reaper then said "Yes I can , and that was a Hollow... don't worry your safe now though. Also if your willing to, I can send you to a better place. It's called the Soul Society. It's a really nice place. There are a lot of others there to!" Shinozuka replied "Yes, please. It's lonely here. Nobody can hear or see me." So Shinozuka was now sent to the "Soul Society" and was determined to live a better life. Shinozuka did realize people could hear and see him. He also joined a family for quite some time. Then one of the Captain's he had also met, told him about becoming a "Soul Reaper". Shinzuka was interested. To become one of the people that saved his spirit just a while ago! That is what he wanted to do. With Shinozuka doing what he had to do, he did his training whenever he could... soon enough he became a "Soul Reaper". Now Shinozuka could live out his life as a saver. Also keep going on with a fun interesting life. He was doing what he wanted to do. That is the end of Shinozuka's story.... "TO BE CONTINUED" Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Name (Kanji): *'Shikai': *'Bankai': Trivia Quotes Battles & Events